GQ:Paris
Mission :Unlocked after beating Lucius in Bariura and clearing Proud Soldier's Feast (Mission 2) Heretic Zoldia |bosselement = Dark |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = Side Boss(es) - Creator Maxwell, Cardes the Malevolent, Divine Emperor Zevalhua, Beast God Afla Dilith, Eriole, Tesla, Mad God Zebra, Blazing Mare, God of Decay Zurg, WST-1096s, Multifarious Lucius *'Teams Allowed:' 2 *'Cost Allowed:' 1.6x your normal cost *'Guests:' Paris *'Zoldia' **''Innocence'' - 8 combo Dark attack on all enemies **''Weakness'' - Reduces enemy Atk, Def and Rec by 40% for 3 turns **''Military Soul'' - 6 combo Powerful Dark attack on single enemy **''Aria Technique'' - Boosts Atk by 30% for 5 turns **''Cursed Flames'' - 10 combo Fire and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Curse **''Cold Edge'' - 10 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Weak **''Giga Storm'' - 10 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Injury **''Lightning Bolt'' - 10 combo Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Paralysis **''High Level Aria Technique'' - Boosts Atk by 50% for 3 turns & reduces BB gauges by 30-40% **''Demonic Wave'' - Removes all buffs & 100% chance to inflict Sick **''Abyssal Destiny'' - 15 combo Powerful Dark attack on single enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage **''Healing Dark Light'' - Recovers 50,000 - 60,000 HP, gradually recovers 25,000 - 30,000 HP every turn & apply Angel Idol to self **''Rising Infinity'' - 12 combo Massive Random Dark attack on all enemies **''Concentration has broken!'' - Reduces own Atk by 5% for 1 turn **At < 50% HP ***''Gravity Nova'' - 20 combo Massive Dark attack on all enemies *'Heretic Zoldia' **'Note: Do NOT bring an extremely powerful squad that deals large amounts of damage, or some of the following attacks and thresholds may not match with your battle. EDIT: It looks like he will use different abilities depending on when you reach certain thresholds (70%).' **''Note: ALWAYS try to keep your team at full HP each turn, because he may use multiple AOE attacks in one turn.'' **'Note: The following Lost (type) attacks have a rotation that follows their listing, and one is used each turn after the first. If there are two or more units with the same type, one will randomly be chosen. If there is a type that is not found within the squad, then there will not be a Lost (type) attack used that turn.' ***''Lost Flame'' - 10 combo Powerful Fire attack on single Fire enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***''Lost Flood'' - 10 combo Powerful Water attack on single Water enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***''Lost Ground'' - 10 combo Powerful Earth attack on single Earth enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***''Lost Plasma'' - 10 combo Powerful Thunder attack on single Thunder enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***''Lost Holiness'' - 10 combo Powerful Light attack on single Light enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage ***''Lost Darkness'' - 10 combo Powerful Dark attack on single Dark enemy that deals 160% of HP as damage **''Heavenly Prism'' - 20 combo Massive Dark attack on all enemies **Every 4 turns after first turn ***''Sword Stance'' - Doubles normal hit count for 4 turns or ***''Technical Stance'' - Boosts Atk by 50% for 4 turns ***''Cursed Flames'' - 10 combo Fire and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Curse ***''Cold Edge'' - 10 combo Water and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Weak ***''Giga Storm'' - 10 combo Earth and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Injury ***''Lightning Bolt'' - 10 combo Thunder and Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Paralysis ***''Spiritual Focus'' - Boosts Atk by 100% for 1 turn ***''Supreme Sword Dance'' - 12 combo Powerful Dark attack on all enemies ***''Sword of Thorns'' - 6 combo Massive Dark attack on single enemy ***''Phantom Mirror'' - 15 combo Powerful Dark attack on all enemies, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn & removes all buffs ***''Misery of a Thousand Blades'' - 13 combo Powerful Dark attack on all enemies **Used on turns 4, 12 and 20 ***''Gravity Nova'' - 20 combo Massive Dark attack on all enemies **At < 70% HP ***Do not get to 70% before the 5th turn or he will Buff wipe before using his other high damage attacks **At < 50% HP ***''Hell Valley'' - 12 combo Massive Dark attack on all enemies & 40% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis and Sick ****Can be prevented if Sword Stance or Technical Stance is used on the same turn **At < 20% HP ***''Malicious Sorcery Wave'' - Removes all buffs & 100% chance to inflict Sick *'WST-1096s' *'Note: Don't bring status nullifying leader(s) for reasons stated below. Bring status cleansing Unit(s) without nullifying effect instead.' **''Counter Force'' - Boosts Atk. **''Power Exhaust'' - Single-target Earth attack & reduces Atk. **''Weak Defense'' - AoE Earth attack & reduces Def. **''Pain Deployment'' - Single-target Earth attack & high chance of inflicting Curse. **''Chaos Griever'' - Used every 3 turns. Powerful AoE Earth attack. **''Pain Locator'' - Used every 4 turns. Checks if any of your units is inflicted with Curse. **''Not Found'' - If none of the units were cursed when Pain Locator was used, it will use a massive AoE attack called World Eater which removes all buffs and deals 210% of all units' HP. If at least one unit is inflicted with Curse, it will attack with Pain Crusher. ***To survive this, use a unit with a Leader Skill that reduces damage by 15%, like Elf Queen Arbonella, Fire Samba Ramna and/or Inferno Wings Magnazorda as a Leader and guard with all units while at max HP. ***Damage mitigation buffs (Darvanshel's BB/SBB, Aaron's BB/SBB/UBB, Elimo's BB/SBB/UBB, Zeldeus's BB/SBB/UBB & Magress's UBB, etc) WILL NOT work as the buff will get removed before taking damage. **''Pain Crusher'' - Powerful single-target earth elemental attack if at least one unit is cursed. Cyclopean Ultor is recommended so that it is guaranteed other important units (mitigators, healers etc) do not die. ***At < 50% HP ****Drains BB gauge at the every end of the turn. ****Stops using Pain Deployment and Pain Locator, but Chaos Griever may still be used at random ****''Decay Wave'' - Removes all buffs ****"Widespread Contamination" - Powerful AoE attack. ****"Digestive Fluids" - Single Target attack ****''Enveloping Miasma'' - Drains BB gauge & inflicts Poison, used as last action of every turn ****"Slaughter Tentacle" - Massive single target attack and heals self for 40,000 to 44,000 HP. *'Multifarious Lucius' **'Note: Players can switch their squad before the final battle. Paris transforms to Storm Goddess Paris during this battle. **''Infinity World - AoE Light attack **''Debacle Fang'' - Powerful single target Dark attack. **''Endless'' - 80 combo massive AoE Light and/or Dark attack. ***Maxwell's version casts at first turn ***Cardes' version casts at < 70% HP ***Zevalhua's version casts at < 50% HP ***Afla Dilith's version casts at < 25% HP **''Foreign Light'' - Heals 99,999 HP **''Lobo Purge'' - Powerful AoE light attack with a probable chance of paralysis and removes all buffs **''Kratia'' - Powerful AoE light attack and drains HP |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture1rate = |capture3 = |capture1rate = |capture4 = |capture1rate = |capture5 = |capture1rate = |capture6 = |capture1rate = |capture7 = |capture1rate = |capture8 = |capture1rate = |capture9 = |capture1rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Achievements *Gold - Beat demon with Paris's help *Silver 1 - Beat demon alone *Silver 2 - Paris beat demon alone *Silver 3 - Defeat WST-1096s Rewards *1 Gem (First Clear) *3 Power Imp Pakpak (Clear Silver #1 Achievement) *3 Vigor Imp Molin (Clear Silver #2 Achievement) *3 Guard Imp Ganju (Clear Silver #3 Achievement) *Almighty Imp Arton (Clear Gold #1 Achievement) *2 Burst Frog (30% Clear) *Honor Armor (80% Clear) *Topaz (100% Clear) - Paris' evolution material to evolve to 6 star *Medals (Condition achieved) Walkthrough *Minimum runs needed: 3 *Run 1 *#Squad 1 (Summoner's squad): Start from Camp → Metropolis Outskirts → Observation Tower → Breezy Prairie *#Squad 2 (squad with Paris): Start from Camp → Shadow Mountain Trail → River Plains → Perplexing Forest *#Squad 1: (continued) Breezy Prairie → Temple of Illusions (complete) *Run 2 *#Squad 2: Start from Camp → Shadow Mountain Trail → River Plains → Cleared Fields → Temple of Illusions (complete) *Run 3 *#Squad 2: Start from Camp → Shadow Mountain Trail → River Plains → Sandy Blue Sea *#Squad 1: Start from Camp → Metropolis Outskirts → Observation Tower → Breezy Prairie *#Squad 2: (continued) Sandy Blue Sea → Temple of Illusions *#Squad 1: (continued) Breezy Prairie → Temple of Illusions (complete)